


Meeting the commander

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Sith Obi-Wan AU [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi, pre-Codywan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26875786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: In the wake of the beginning of the war, Obi-Wan meets his commander.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: Sith Obi-Wan AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818589
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	Meeting the commander

_Clones_.

So this is what his Master had in mind. Obi-Wan can’t help but to be impressed.

Convincing the Republic to use a certain weapon and then turning that weapon against it is a bold tactic, but it may work: the Jedi have accepted their new role as soldiers without much of a doubt, blinded by their complacency and arrogance. And to think that he used to respect them.

It’s a shame that they had to kill the original template, Jango Fett, but it’s for the best. Bounty hunters are unpredictable, even the “supposed” honourable ones.

Money can turn around even the most virtuous sentient, Obi-Wan knows it.

Today he’s supposed to meet his commander. He’s been assigned to the 212th battalion and, like any general, he’ll have to work with a clone commander.

He has no idea whether this clone is in on the plot or not, but he supposes he won’t have to wait long before finding out. Having to go around your own commander for his sinister deeds might be difficult, but Obi-Wan’s confident in his abilities. He’ll find a way if he must.

A tapping sound distracts him, and he turns around to see Anakin, arms crossed to his chest, tapping his foot against the cold floor of Kamino’s cloning facility. That boy has no patience at all.

Obi-Wan shakes his head slightly, though he can’t help but to smile, although thinly. He’s grown a lot already since they first met, though in some ways he’s still a child, like when he so adamantly refuses to listen to him, opting to do things his own way instead. Not that independent thinking is such a bad thing, but he fears that as things proceed they might not be on the same side even just because he never agrees with him on principle.

He hopes things will not end up that way. Things would be easier if he was honest with him, but at this point he’s too afraid he’d ruin the plan he’s carefully concocted over the years because of his moody teenager tendencies. Maybe in a few years he might, after all he’d lie if he said that he hasn’t grown attached to him; besides, he knows of his and Padmé’s arrangement - even if in Anakin’s mind they are keeping it secret - and he wouldn’t want to deprive his dear friend of her lover. He just hopes that when he does it won’t be too late. He’s seen the way Master looks at Anakin, how he speaks to him; it’s not hard to understand what he wants.

Still, he’s confident that, if it comes down to it, Anakin will choose wisely - he looks at Padmé like he’d hang the starts and the moon for her, he doesn’t think he would ever betray her, at least not willingly.

At least he can appreciate his defiance towards the Jedi teachings. That will surely be useful in the future, but in the meantime he’ll keep subtly encourage him to keep it up this way, while being close enough to him that he’ll consider him a friend.

The sound of steps approaching them interrupts this train of thought, and Obi-Wan resumes his mask of placate calmness.

Here it comes Nala Se, followed by what he presumes will be his new commander officer. There isn’t much else that Obi-Wan can discern since he’s wearing his full armor, helmet included, so he can’t see his face, though he picks up a strong force signature.

“Master Kenobi,” Nala Se greets him once she’s close enough, “It’s always a pleasure having you.”

Words of circumstance. It doesn’t take lot for Kenobi to sense the falseness of what she said.

“Likewise, it is always a pleasure to come visit,” he replies, keeping his voice and expression polite. He hears Anakin snort at the obvious lie he just said, but he ignores him, attention focusing completely on the clone, who takes a step ahead after Nala Se gestures him to do so.

He stands at attention, stance firm, but Obi-Wan doesn’t doubt not even for a second that, if something happened, he’d be the first to act.

“Master Kenobi, I present you CC-2224--”

“ _You can call me Cody_.”

The glare Nala Se sends his way is enough to almost make Obi-Wan crack, but he manages not to laugh nor smile. The same can’t be said for Anakin, who chuckles on the side.

He can sense a wave of smugness coming from the commander, and he can already tell that the two of them are going to get along just fine; he just hopes this defiant attitude will be reserved only to the Kaminoans and not also him.

“As you must already know, I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I’ll be your general,” he says after clearing his throat in order to defuse the situation. He sends Cody a smile. “I’m looking forward working together.”

The clone’s posture seems to relax, though it’s such a subtle change that Obi-Wan almost misses it. His politeness is paying already.

“Me too.”

They don’t stay long - they never do. Can you blame them? That place could irritate even the calmest of souls.

As soon as Obi-Wan and Cody are alone, Obi-Wan turns towards the clone.

“There’s no need to keep your helmet on, commander. We’re all friends here,” he says. If they’re going to work together, they best get acquainted with each other, and Obi-Wan would much rather look at his face rather than feeling a blank stare coming from the helmet. It makes him feel more like he’s talking to a thing rather than a person.

Cody nods, and he removes his helmet without any objections. If it’s because he actually wants to take it off too or if it’s because he’s taken it as an order, Obi-Wan doesn’t know.

Unsurprisingly, he looks exactly like Jango Fett, though he does look younger. Obi-Wan gets the sense immediately that this is a serious, dedicated man, which is something he appreciates. Besides, he’s not bad to look at, not bad at all; Jango was quite the looker after all, so it’s not surprising.

He must be blatantly staring, because Cody clears his throat.

“Something’s wrong, sir?” he asks. Obi-Wan shakes his head.

“I’m sorry commander. It was a long journey,” he justifies himself, not wanting to make Cody privy of his actual inner thoughts. It seems to be working, because the clone nods, taking what he said as the truth.

Silence.

Obi-Wan notices Cody looking around in a way that’s making it very clear that he’s making sure nobody’s around to hear him. Oh, does the commander have something important to tell him? Obi-Wan has a hunch, but he’ll wait until he says something before jumping to conclusions.

After seeing that yes, they are alone, Cody leans closer in fact, whispering something to him.

“Chancellor Palpatine sent me under… _special orders_ , sir” he says. Obi-Wan understands immediately what he means: it appears that he and the commander are indeed on the same side.

That’s good news. It means that Obi-Wan will have someone else he can count on, someone close to him, someone that is well involved in this war as well. Nobody suspects Obi-Wan already, and they will suspect Cody even less: why should a clone be involved in any kind of conspiracy? He’s perfect for this job.

“If that’s the case, I can say for certain now that I’m _truly_ eager to begin working with you,” he says, not just for politeness this time, but actually meaning it, and he stretches one hand towards Cody, who takes it without hesitation, shaking it with a strong grip.

“Me too, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you might be confused since this series started as a obimaul, but do not fret: there isn't going to be any kind of cheating or love triangle involved. It's just going to be some good ol' polyamory!


End file.
